The Change
by CliCliR
Summary: A simple gift from the Volturi leads to a whole lot of fun for the Cullens! See for yourself! This is my first fanfiction, so please read and review! Oh, and there's no Bella here... Sorry Folks! T for language and a little extra...
1. Second Impressions

**A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction... Please rate! And I've only read all of the Twilight series once, so sorry if any of the information's inaccurate! I'm trying my best and I've honestly only read like three stories, so sorry if it's similar to something you've read somewhere else! Oh, I wanna learn from my mistakes so please review. Thanks!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy!!**

_**Chapter 1: Second Impressions**_

**Carlisle**

Work, a time that I can stop to think about everything. I can consider how I've been cursed with something evil and I can make a change in the world. Proving one thing-not everything evil necessarily _has_ to be evil, my coven and I are proof of that.

I truly did feel lost until I finally found a use for such a talent like mine - vampiric speed. Who would ever think that an ability used by most of my kind to kill could actually be used to save lives! Though when I think of the coven at home I feel slightly less comfortable. Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, all changed by my hand, even if they were justified conditions. I know that if any of us, even Alice and Jasper, had the chance to become human again we would in a heartbeat.

But most of all I think of Esme; her loving demeanour, her soft golden eyes, her - my thoughts are interrupted by a familiar ringing, my pager once again signalling that someone needs help, and fast. I rushed to the scene, readying myself for anything, expecting everything, but this.

Before I was anywhere near the reception, I could hear someone shouting, "Get me Doctor Cullen! I need to show him something! He might need it! It could change everything!" I didn't immediately recognise the voice, but I was certain I had heard it before. Finally I came into view of the reception. "There he is! Doctor Cullen, I need to speak with you!" I was slightly alarmed by the urgency in his voice, but kept my cool.

He was middle-aged, with greying hair, and a big, heavy overcoat and he looked (and smelled, if I should be so rude) as if he had forgotten the joys of warm, running water long ago. His eyes, his deep grey eyes had an acute intelligence about them, as if he knew something that would classify him as 'crazy' if he told anyone, had me certain I had met this person before. "Carlisle, old friend, good to see you! Please, Aro sent me, I have to show you something in private, is there anywhere we can talk?"

Aro, I knew I recognised this stranger. A Volturi messenger, one of the more humble ones. One who went his own ways, but obediently came when called. He wasn't a vampire, and never would be, I guessed. He was too valuable to change. He knew secrets that even the Volturi couldn't imagine in their wildest dreams. This man was as old as time itself. Though I couldn't remember his name, I recognised something I had heard about him once, people who looked directly into his eyes would forget their meeting him immediately after. My photographic memory must have been too expansive to forget him completely, so tiny snippets of him still remained, if not entirely clear, in my memory. His voice, His eyes, but not his name.

I led him to my office, prayed that I wouldn't be needed by anyone, then made sure the door was entirely shut before I turned to face him.

I sat patiently at my office desk, waiting for this grizzled man to speak. I gave up on impatience a long time ago when I realised that I had forever to wait for something. I had no reason to rush him. I watched him tinker with the many appendages neatly lining the walls of my office, picking each one up, studying it, then setting it down again before moving on to the next one, waiting until he spoke first. "No doubt you're wondering why I'm here." His gruff voice had a hint of an east European accent. "Actually," I answered, "I'm more wondering _who _you are."

"Carlisle, I'm surprised, I didn't think you'd forget someone such as myself so quickly." He mused. I grinned. I knew he was joking, and that he knew well what his hypnotic eyes did to people. His familiar-yet-unfamiliar voice began to bring back pangs of recognition, I was sure his accent was stronger three hundred years ago. His face crinkled into an often used grin that seemed to warm the atmosphere around him. I suddenly felt a pang of recognition. "Ss-ss," I began. It was coming to me.

"Sergio," he finished, "Remember now?" I did, as if a huge vale was lifted. He was someone I wouldn't forget in a hurry. "Yes thanks," I answered. He smiled as I thanked him, "No problem. Now, the more important matter at hand. Aro recently discovered this strange something in the hands of some person the Volturi took a while back. He held out his hands. In the centre of them was a Celtic brooch that didn't look all that valuable.

Before I could say anything, he spoke in a hurried voice. "I know what you're thinking, this thing isn't all that important or expensive, but the person Aro took it from was nearly hell-bent on protecting it with his life. Aro knows it's important, he said he learned that from the kid's memory, but he didn't know what or how to get it working, and he and the Volturi were afraid of damaging it in case it wasn't and they could just sell it off. He told me to bring it here, that maybe you'd know what it was or try and see what's so special about it."

I was taken aback by what I'd just heard: The Volturi had taken this from a child in the suspicion that it possessed some power, couldn't figure it out and sent it to me to figure out, then trusted me to report back to them if I found anything out about it, they must be desperate to find out about this simple brooch, with its intricate design woven from a single piece of metal.

"So Doctor Cullen, do you think you can find out why this thing-" at this he brought it up to his mouth and bit it softly "-Was so important to whoever owned it?" he asked me with a white smile on his face. "Well," I answered, flashing my own white teeth, "I'll try my best!"

**So, what do you think? Not bad hopefully!! Like I said, review please! Much appreciated!! I'm gonna try update once a week after the next chapter, so keep your eyes peeled!**


	2. Boredom

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 2! umm... not so good wiith these things... Just wanna say Thank You SOOOOOO much to Amy, for my first review EVER!! (WOO!!) so, hope you enjoy it! Oh! and thank you to my editors for different chapters, Mrs. Aine Cullen (responsible for unavoidable) and Callisto 01 (Awaken Me, The Man In Black, etc) **

**Oh ya! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot line...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Boredom**

**Edward**

Gazing out my bedroom window, I listened to the melodic tune of the piano playing through the house. Rosalie was playing the piano with such a grace that would make the finest human musician shake their head in disbelief. _No one is that good at piano. _Obviously they didn't know about vampires who had forever, bar some time to feed every once in a while, to master their skills. I sighed.

I could hear Esme's thoughts in the kitchen, where she was biding her time until Carlisle came home by drawing a new blueprint. _Rosalie__'__s playing is so beautiful, but it sounds sad. I wonder what__'__s on her mind. _If only she knew. Once again, Rosalie was thinking of the blissful life stolen from her all those years ago, wishing she could go back to being human again. We all know how she felt, even though I had nothing to want for, nothing to go back to.

Jasper, sensing how Rose felt, was beginning to get tired of the mournful tune playing through the house and began to alter the glum atmosphere of everyone in the house by pushing a little joy on everyone.

Rosalie's thoughts became a little lighter. Without stopping, she slowly began to weave happy and sad songs through each other until, eventually, there was no trace of the sadness in the song. If you didn't know both songs exceptionally well you'd think them both one and the same. Even I thought that for a moment.

Through Jasper's thoughts I saw Emmett look down and smirk sinisterly, as though he'd just seen something that made him happy. Jasper looked down too. The two were playing chess, both trying to outsmart each other. They'd been playing for nearly forty-five minutes. It looked like Emmett was winning; he'd taken one of Jasper's bishops, a rook and five pawns, Jasper had six of Emmett's pawns and both rooks. Jasper didn't seem agitated by this, but if I knew him well (which I do), he had a trick up his sleeve. Both were determined not to lose, as the loser had to do the other's bidding for a week, no questions asked. It was "the one that settles it, once and for all," according to Emmett. It was "The game for the other's dignity," according to Jasper. It was "idiotic" according to Rosalie.

Alice was doing whatever it is she does, I didn't really want to know, but I'd be willing to bet it was something to do with clothes. Carlisle was at work. Esme was working on her new project. Rosalie was playing piano. Emmett and Jasper were playing chess and I was gazing out my window. Welcome to the Cullen household -fun to be had by all. Hmm.

The next minute and a half would have been a blur to human eyes. From miles away I could hear Carlisle's agitated thoughts entering the driveway to our home. "Carlisle's home," I stated, as if commenting on the weather. Rosalie stopped playing the piano; if she had heard me everyone had, though no one let on any hint that they had. Esme's thoughts took on a more excited tone as my words echoed in her head. _Carlisle's home, I wonder how he got on at work today_ her thoughts captured the compassion she felt for him. She was excited he was home.

I left my room, meeting Alice at the top of the stairs, and we headed downstairs, side by side. She thought my name in a hushed tone. _Edward, _she knew without looking that she'd caught my attention, _there's something he has to talk to us about, isn't there. _She was right; he did want to talk to us, and his thoughts constantly flickered between questions, with one crystal clear image in his mind - a beaten up, bronze(ish) brooch. _How will I bring it up? How will they take it? Even I don't know what it is, so how can I be expected to explain what it is_? I sighed in reply. Alice understood what I meant and nodded. We all knew the drill - family conferences were generally bad.

Downstairs, Esme was waiting for Carlisle, making the final adjustments to the blueprint. "Carlisle's planning a conference - it sounds important," I told her. Moving too quickly for human eyes to see, Esme took her place at the table, to the left of Alice who was already seated, followed by Rosalie, then Emmett and Jasper, who had temporarily abandoned their game of chess knowing this was more important.

No one spoke as Carlisle entered the room. _He looks worried. _Esme thought, but her thoughts were cut across by Emmett's louder thoughts, _Gee, this must be bad if even He's worried! Wonder what though… Not that it matters, I mean, if we'd stayed playing… _He glanced at Jasper. His thought stopped abruptly as Carlisle opened his mouth to speak.

"So, I hope everyone's day was good so far?" He was making small talk, playing it safe. He smiled casually. Esme spoke on behalf of us all, "Yes, thanks." "Glad to hear it," Carlisle replied he had decided to cut to the chase, "It's about to get interesting here"


	3. The Conference

**A/N: Chapter three!! Woohoo! So, hope you've kept up so far! Not that it gets tricky from here on out but still… As I say for all them, Enjoy!!**

**Oh yeah! I'm wondering, does anyone want my opinion on music? books? food? i dunno! hehehe!! **

**Also, I have ideas on who'll get which ability, but I want you guys to give me opinions please! I know I left it a little late to ask, but Please!!! For A little extra time, I'll update in two weeks, ya??**

**Thanks! much lovage!**

**And I'm probably after botching up the details of the chess game for chapter two, so I apologise...**

**One last thing! Thanks to Jessica Alice Cullen for reviewing on the last chapter... and to my editor, TheHonourableRulerOfZubidar (formerly known as Mrs Aine Cullen)!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephanie Meyer and don't own anything here but the plot…**

**Chapter 3: The Conference**

**Jasper**

Glee rolled off of Emmett. He thought he'd pushed me into a corner, that I was acting out of desperation more than anything else. I surveyed the battlefield below. Emmett had taken one of my bishops, a rook, and five of my eight pawns, while I had six of his pawns and both rooks. We were pretty much even, but he thought he had the upper hand. A sinister grin crossed his face - the next move I made would cost me the game.

His eyes flickered to one of my knights, and the glee he felt was suddenly replaced by glumness. He was about to become my lackey for the next week! Slowly, savouring the moment, I placed the tip of my index finger on my knight, which was only two moves away from a checkmate - in building up his king's defences he forgot to leave some kind of an opening for his king to escape if needs be. I lifted my knight to move…

"Carlisle's planning to have a conference with us, it sounds important." Nice going Edward, perfect timing. Emmett was relieved- if he lost he knew I'd make him do something humiliating -and left the room like a shot. Resigned, I headed downstairs to the 'conference room' and took my place at the table.

Everyone was here but Carlisle. I listened to two separate conversations going on: Rosalie and Emmett playing lovey-dovey across the table (which was, in my opinion, just a way for Emmett to avoid my confronting him about the chess), and Edward and Alice telling Esme what this was about. It was something that worried Carlisle as far as I could tell. If it worried him it must be bad.

Carlisle confidently strolled through the doorway. All conversation stopped. Everyone's heads snapped to face Carlisle like a mousetrap releasing. "How is everyone today?" He asked, his eyes meeting Esme's as intense love swept through him, I knew that sensation all too well. I glanced at Alice. "Good, thanks," Esme replied. "Glad to hear it," Carlisle said, the clear confidence in his eyes being replaced by a more serious look, "It's about to get interesting around here."

The atmosphere at the table silently changed. Everyone had begun to fidget. Rosalie played with her hair, Emmett tensed his muscles, Edward clenched his jaws, Alice began to smooth out imaginary creases in her outfit, even though it fell perfectly on her, and Esme's eyes, like my own, flickered from person to nervous person. Even Carlisle, who was usually perfectly composed, anxiously shifted his weight from foot to foot at regular intervals at human speed.

After a few long seconds of the silence, Emmett began to talk, "We're all here Carlisle, we're listening. What is it? What's so important we need to talk about here?" Edward shot Emmett a glare that'd wither plants as Carlisle began to talk. "While at the hospital today, I ran into a Volturi messenger who had apparently been sent to find me. He told me he had something for me - this" He held up something about the size of his palm that dimly caught what little light poured through the window - a brooch with a pattern engraved, no, woven into it.

Carlisle continued talking. "He explained that Aro took this from someone the Volturi killed, that they were certain that it wasn't just an ordinary brooch but didn't know anything about it so they sent it to me and asked that I try to find out and let them know if I did learn anything. That's why we're here, and that's why I'm holding this right now."

He paused to let all the information he'd just told us sink in, though he didn't need to; we'd all understood as soon as he'd said it. The Volturi desperately wanted information they couldn't get by themselves and had asked Carlisle for help. I smiled. Satisfaction leaked from everyone but Carlisle and Edward, who seemed to be having a silent conversation across the room. For once the Volturi were powerless in something, but Edward knew exactly what Carlisle was thinking, and judging by their mirrored grim expressions, it wasn't good.

Esme, noticing Carlisle's anxious face, voiced her concern. "What's wrong? Isn't this good news for us?" "Don't get me wrong," Carlisle began. Anxiety rolled off him in waves. He was worried about how his next statement would make us react. His eyes searched everyone's faces for a hint of their reaction, resting on mine for a little longer, silently communicating. I understood. I began to slowly let calm and confident emotions push gently on everyone. Carlisle shot me a thankful glance before continuing. "This is good news when you consider it the way I assume you all are now, it's just that… that…" His voice trailed off. For once, Carlisle was lost for words.

"Just that Carlisle's afraid that the Volturi know exactly what this is, and have sent it here the eradicate the threat we pose on their coven." Edward finished. He stared at Carlisle while he said this, but directed it at everyone.

Alice's gaze met mine, worry surged through everyone again-if keeping the family more or less safe meant splitting up then we all knew who we were going with-I was with Alice, Rosalie with Emmett, and Carlisle with Esme. It was entirely with Edward who he went with, though we all wanted him to come with each of our little groups. After spending so long depending on him to keep us safe from the outside world, the human world, we felt vulnerable without him.

We didn't want to have to separate. Alice's eyes met mine and alarm coursed through her. She'd know that, to me, she was my first priority, that I wasn't going anywhere without her, that I desperately wanted hr to do something to keep the family together. She smiled as her eyes began to focus on something in the distance - a vision.

As soon as everyone else knew what Alice was doing they all stared hopefully at her. Not for the first time, all eyes were on Alice. For what seemed like an eternity of motionless waiting, Alice's eyes refocused on me. She smiled a beautiful, apologetic "sorry I can't see anything, but I've got this gut feeling that says everything'll be okay" smile. Edward began to talk, "As far as Alice can see, there's no threat behind the brooch." "But," Alice interrupted, "I can't make any sense of what I'm seeing - the Volturi weren't even in my vision, there was just random things; girls from town crying about break ups, a new housing estate being built… Oh, Emmett, I'd recommend you take it easy while you're driving for a while." Emmett smiled and rolled his eyes. So, all she was seeing were random images from town and something about Emmett's driving?

"Well, as far as we can see, which doesn't seem to be far right now, the Volturi aren't trying to do anything tricky," Carlisle confirmed. Relief flooded through everyone, especially Esme-she, under no circumstances, wanted our family to split up. "So, I'll try to find out what I can about this," Carlisle held up the brooch so it glimmered in the light - is it just me or did Alice's eyes twinkle a little too? "In the meantime, we should all go about our normal business, understand?" A mumble of agreement filled the room.

"Okay, well then, enjoy the rest of today," Carlisle smiled, drawing the "conference" to a close. Everyone stayed seated for a few minutes, not trying to leave. Then Rosalie stood up, turned and walked from the room. Emmett immediately followed like a love struck puppy. Carlisle and Esme then retired to the kitchen.

Edward, Alice and myself were left sitting at the table. Humour began to trickle from Edward. I stared questioningly at him. "Emmett left so quickly, he knows he was about to lose humiliatingly. He's not about to challenge you again anytime soon!" he explained. Alice smiled smugly; her "I told you you'd win, didn't I?" smile. I laughed. I suppose I could let him off this time, but next time he wouldn't be so lucky. I stared at Alice, who had stopped smiling abruptly. Her eyes seemed rather distant, though not as far as her visions usually took her - she was thinking of something that captured her complete and undivided attention, probably clothes.

She got up from the table and I made to follow, but she waved her hands as if she could make me stay by doing so. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "You know I'm going to come anyway, so why bother even trying to get me to stay?" She buried her beautiful topaz gaze in mine, and smiled a beautiful smile, and in that moment I knew that as long as her face was aglow with a smile, everything would be fine.

"Fine then," she pouted playfully, "if I'm not going to get rid of you, I suppose you can tag along. Don't say I didn't warn you though!" Alice led me by the hand up to her room and gently pushed me down onto the bed. She turned around, opened the wardrobe door and teasingly danced into the amazingly huge wardrobe. She came out, carrying two outfits that seemed almost identical. "Which would go better with these shoes?! She asked casually, holding up a pair. So, all I was was her outfit matcher? The joys of being an immortal insomniac.

"Well," I spoke softly, standing up and walking towards her with small measured steps, "Let's try this instead," I whispered as I placed my arm around her and pulled her in slowly, until her lips touched mine. We stayed locked in that single kiss for what seemed like seconds, though it was really minutes, until Alice pulled away. She stared deeply into my eyes and began to unbutton my shirt. I could feel what she felt, in her and myself - euphoria, all out, burning hot euphoria. Alice and I sank slowly to the bed. No one would ask what we were doing, but if they did then I had my answer - poetry. Alice and I were writing poetry.


	4. It Goes With the Shoes

**A/N: Hey All!! Sorry to make you wait, I know I said two weeks and it took like.... way longer than that, but I have excuses! I had it ready and my ed (TheHonourableRulerOfZubidar) gave me a few things to think about so I changed it! And then I had exams so I couldn't update!! I apologise. Please take this chapter as a sign of my sincerity! =P**

**And there is a chance this'll be updated irratically for a while... Sorry... **

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4: It Goes With The Shoes**_

**Three weeks later…**

**Alice**

"Slowly, carefully," I told myself, "It has to be placed perfectly for this to look perfect."

I was sitting on my bed, preparing to add the final the final touch to a new outfit. I had seen it in a vision nearly a day ago, after Carlisle decided he had given up on the brooch because, in his eyes, it was "useless". How dare he. This amazing brooch is _not _useless, it's the final touch and centrepiece to a beautiful outfit, the thing that held the outfit together. I held it in my hand, tracing the patterns with the tip of my index finger. Whoever made this really cared about what they were doing and paid a lot of attention to detail. Like me. I think I'd liked to have met them.

Repeating my guidelines to myself, I slowly lowered the brooch, trying to place it in the exact right place. "Nearly there, steady now," I was telling myself when Rosalie walked in.

"Oh, you're using that? I was about to ask if I could borrow it - It goes with these shoes," she said casually, expecting me to hand it to her like that.

"Well you can't, I'm using it," I snapped.

"Why not? It's not like you're going to wear that today!" Rosalie scowled. Then I saw what was about to happen as images flashed before my eyes. Surely enough, it happened seconds later.

Rosalie viciously lunged for the brooch in my hands. I whipped my hands away before she managed to grab it, but expecting it, she pounced again and landed behind me, catching the brooch and pulling it in short, quick and concentrated bursts. "Give it!" she snarled, "I'll give it back later!"

"No!" I shouted like a tantrum throwing seven year old. We tugged with all our vampire strength and more besides, until the brooch tore like paper. We both fell backwards as the brooch came apart in our hands.

"Nice going, Rose! Look what you've done now!" I shouted, waving the half of the brooch I held. "It's good for nothing but scrap metal now!" Rosalie scowled at me. She was so getting on my nerves right now. I could imagine myself shredding each and every one of her many outfits into tiny, unrecognisable pieces.

Someone murmured in a strange tone, what on earth are those two doing? "For your information," I yelled, "We are arguing! Carlisle! Rose broke the brooch." I stood up and began to dust myself off.

"Alice, what do you mean 'for your information'? No one said anything," Rosalie retorted. "Stop talking to your imaginary friends again."

That was it, I had had it. Jasper, you are gonna be _so_ mad at me later, but it's gonna be so worth it. I screamed at Rosalie with all the anger I could manage, "I DON'T HAVE IMAGINARY FRIENDS! SHUT UP! And stop looking at me like that!" She was staring at me as if I'd just…. Read her mind? But how?

_I wonder if she really is reading my mind_. "I am, I think." Though I'd just answered her unasked question, Rosalie still looked doubtful. _I'll test her._ "There's no need, I can read minds and I can prove it! Emmett!" I yelled, "Think of three of the most random words you can!"

Rosalie stood impatiently for a few seconds.

"Well?" She asked. I smiled.

Emmett's mind began to furiously work. _I have to get words they'll never guess… Hmm… Peaches! Yeah, that's a good one. Peaches are so weird with their weird colour and soft skin, like Rosalie's… STOP GETTING SIDETRACKED! Think of some more words……… Uh……… FROG! She'll never guess that one - Alice hates frogs, all wet and slimy and horrible looking… Now for one more… Hurry up…… umm… Make one up… Something like………………_

Bored, I began to list off what Emmett had just said. "Peaches… Frog… and……….. Where the hell did you come up with spackle from?!"

I heard glass break. _SHIT!_ Emmett sounded really stunned. _How'd she get that?! What the hell?! It's like she read my mind or something! _Through his mind I saw the remains of a crushed glass in his hands - he had been holding one for some strange, no doubt Emmett-ish reason. I smiled smugly at a dumbstruck Rosalie. "That proof enough for you?"

"Okay, fine, but if you can read minds, can you still see the future?" Good question.

"I don't know, how will I find out?" I asked, my vendetta against Rosalie temporarily forgotten.

"I'm not sure," Rosalie said. She flicked her perfectly blond hair out. "If I decide to do something, you'll see it, right?" I thought for a second.

"Well Yes," I answered, "But I could just read it straight from your mind too." She considered this, then agreed. "Hmm, that is tricky."

_What's going on? Why can't I hear anyone?! I……… What's happened to me? _Edward thought, a little more than distressed by the sound of it_. Should I say something to Carlisle? What can he possibly do? I don't think he's ever mentioned anything like this ever having happened before. _He paused as I guessed he was trying to listen again. _It's too quiet!!! I don't know!…………………………_

So, he was just as confused as Rose and I were.. And what the hell?! He couldn't read minds while I could. Something very wrong is going on here. Then everything began to happen at once. I could see images of different patients' names and people from the hospital, Rosalie considering just how weird this all was, Jasper struggling as he looked for the emotions that suddenly vanished from his "radar" (huh, so he was affected too.), Edward's confused thoughts, Esme gazing at Carlisle's smooth, perfect features and Emmett's thought's on cleaning up broken glass and how I managed to cheat in his "guess the word I'm thinking" game. It was too much.

I clutched my head as it began to feel like it was about to burst. "Carlisle! There's something wrong with Alice. Quick!" Rosalie shouted. Before I closed my eyes I saw Jasper crouch by my side, worry etched in deep lines across his face. Everyone was talking and thinking and arguing.

Carlisle shooed everyone out of the house, (except Edward. And Jasper of course). The pain throbbing in my head was a little easier now. "Edward, what's wrong with Alice?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure, I think there's something wrong with everyone," Edward admitted, "I mean, A while ago, I stopped being able to read minds for no reason."

"I thought it was just me," Jasper whispered, "I couldn't sense emotion either."

Carlisle had been listening to their hushed conversation and spoke up.

"What did you two say?! You've both just… lost your power like that? No waning?"

"More or less, it sounds," Edward replied. "It's unnatural not being able to read minds."

"Reading minds… Oh! Alice told Emmett to think of three words at random, and she said them. I bet she can read minds now." Jasper suggested.

Edward and Jasper had mixed thoughts about this.

_Hmm. That's an idea, and it does have some element of sense to it. _Edward began, While Jasper worried frantically.

_She's in pain. All that's happened is she can read minds now, and it's causing her pain. _"Please," he mumbled quietly, "It's hurting her. Make it stop."

Through Jasper's thoughts I saw myself and understood why he was so worried. I looked so…… feeble and defenceless. "No," I murmured, "I'm okay. Really. It's getting better now."

Edward smiled. _Reading minds is hard to get used to Alice, but eventually it just gets easier. _He was consoling me. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten I wasn't the only one who had to go through this. "Thanks for the tip," I muttered. "Now, could you please let me know in advance next time?!" They were all relieved. Though the three of them all thought differently, it went something along the lines of "Oh, thank God she's okay."

Carlisle Relaxed and considered our next move. "Call a conference again, we need to know what's happened to who and find out why." Edward told him. Even without being able to read minds, he knew exactly what Carlisle would be thinking at a time like this. Carlisle began to think about that. _That is an excellent question - why? _By now, the headaches were beginning to subside. They were less of a pounding ache and more like a dull throb. I could think again without an excruciating headache. I swung my legs over the side of the cot Carlisle had (miraculously) pulled out of nowhere and landed neatly on the floor.

Jasper laughed and applauded my gymnastic skill. I couldn't help but smile. Every one of his thoughts was about me in some way. He knew exactly how I felt - he'd sensed it a million times or more before - but God, I wished he could feel the love I felt for him now. Reading my thoughts in my eyes, he smiled, shrugged and thought in almost a whisper: _I know, there's no need to tell me. _

We never realised that Carlisle and Edward had left kitchen until we heard Edward talk in a low tone to someone, probably Emmett. "It's important, you have to come back now." On the other end of the phone, I heard Emmett protest. "Aww, do we have to? We're just about to-" Rosalie interrupted him with a round of shouting. "Okay! Okay… we're coming home now…" Emmett whined, then he hung up the phone.

"Alice? Jasper? Are you two coming?" Carlisle asked, more relaxed now he knew I wasn't badly hurt. "We're coming," Jasper said calmly, never taking his eyes off me. I was trapped in his gaze, and happy to stay there. _Or maybe we should stay, I'm sure Carlisle would understand…_ Jasper thought to himself. "Let's go," He told me. "Wait, I can't go all by myself, I'm injured," I said playfully, enjoying the moment too much to let it go. "Well, what can I do to help?" Jasper asked, playing along. I pretended to think for a minute before making my mind up.

"Carry me there." I told him. Jasper laughed. _At least it's nothing humiliating._ Jasper thought to himself. Carefully, he placed one arm behind my knees and around my arms and lifted me. He held me close to his chest. He began to walk towards the dining room at a human pace, taking his time, towards the second family meeting in a month.


	5. More Conferences YAWN

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Thank you guys for the reviews! I really get the whole "more feedback makes you wanna write more" thing now! And now that it's summer I'm gonna really try to update quicker! I promise!! :D anyways, (Review Reply) there is more to the story Ellah, it's just taking a while to write.(End Review Reply) =P Sorry for the delays. It's been pretty hectic since the Junior Cert. If you guys have any tips or anything please share them! I'm always happy to learn! Thanks!! **

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the plot! And the purdyful brooch Alice and Rosalie broke!**

_**Chapter Five: Another Conference.**_

**Alice**

Jasper slowly carried me into the dining room, pretending that I really was injured. Of course, he loved it… And I guess I did too. Edward and Carlisle were already sitting at the table. Jasper sat me down and then took the chair next to me. I was lost in thought when Jasper reassuringly squeezed my hand. I pulled out of my thought-filled reverie and smiled at him. _It's okay Alice, relax, _he thought. Somehow, he knew I was a little nervous even without being able to sense it. "This is just another little thing to get through." He whispered, though everyone could hear him easily.

"It is strange, but it could just be temporary," Carlisle agreed. Edward nodded hopefully. He obviously didn't like being at such a disadvantage.

We sat in silence, waiting for Emmett, Rosalie and Esme to come back. I recognised Emmett's loudness (wow, even in his thoughts he was loud!) from a few miles away and could easily hear the jeep's engine coming closer. While the jeep grew ever nearer, I glanced around the room once, not taking much in. Seconds later, Emmett burst through the door, closely followed by Rosalie and Esme. "Okay, okay. I'm here! We can all quit worrying now. What's happening?" He asked. Edward opened his mouth to retort, but he was cut off by something else.

A harsh sound - stone grating against metal. Emmett's face filled with horror as he heard it. Jasper smiled. Emmett had just proved that Jasper was better at free parking than him, an argument they had a lot! They had to try and park their cars without steering. They'd just roll it into the spot and compete to see who was better at it.

Cracks began to appear in the wall between here and the garage. There goes Emmett's lovely red jeep. Edward and Rosalie scowled darkly at him. Esme smiled sympathetically at him. Carlisle shook his head and amazingly enough, laughed. Umm… Okaaay… Not the reaction anyone expected… Then again, this was Carlisle.

Rosalie opened her mouth to scream at him and no one wanted that. Trust me, when I say Rosalie screams, I mean she really screams. Before she could, I butted in. "Rose, we don't have time for that. Don't start, please." I told her. She glared at me, then sat down at the table, deciding to save it for later. Emmett sighed, relieved. At least he wasn't being shamed now. _Maybe I can take her out for the night and make her not mad at me. _He thought with little hope. He knew how determined she could be in a temper. I kinda pitied him.

Carlisle stood up, taking leadership as usual. "So, as you all know, about… half an hour ago Alice collapsed for no at the time apparent reason. Well it appears there was one and Alice has an idea of what it was. Alice?" He looked expectantly at me. Following his example, I stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

"Umm… okay… I don't really know what to say… Well…… Rose and I were arguing about the brooch and we broke it. Since then I've been able to read minds. I don't know why but I think it's something to do with the brooch." I explained. Carlisle considered this for a few seconds.

"Rosalie, would you mind going upstairs and getting the brooch for me?" Carlisle asked.

Rosalie got up and stalked off, thinking of herself. She returned seconds later with the two halves of the brooch and handed them to Carlisle, then sat down again. Carlisle held the two pieces of the brooch together and looked at them carefully. He held one half up to the light. It didn't shine like it did before, and it wasn't just me that noticed. _Hey, wasn't that thing a lot shinier before? _Emmett thought. Emmett of all people noticed! Everyone else was thinking along the same lines too… I voiced this concern for the family.

"Uhh… Carlisle?" I began, "Wasn't that a lot brighter before?"

He thought about this for a moment. _I thought it was just me. Well, it has been through a lot the past few weeks. It could have lost its shine for a lot of reasons. Even exposure to air could dull its shine. _He answered professionally.

I sighed. "I know that, but I polished it before I was gonna use it on my outfit." I answered him.

"Well that eliminates that thought then!" he answered, a little cheerfully considering the circumstances. "So we're all thinking it has something to do with this brooch then?" A murmur of "yes" went around the table. "Then I'll continue to look further into it. In the meantime, a little more patience will be necessary.

"That covers the why of what's happened. Now for the what. As Alice has said, she can read minds now while Edward has lost his ability to do just that." Carlisle finished.

"And I can't sense emotions any more," Jasper added.

"And I'm not so sure I can see the future now." I said.

"So myself, Jasper and Alice have lost our abilities, but Alice can read minds now." Edward concluded. "I think it's possible that Alice has gained my ability to read minds, so maybe two others in the family have gained Alice's and Jasper's abilities."

_That's so cool!! Maybe I can see the future like Alice now! Or imagine having Jazz's power!! That'd be really fun to have! Think of all the stuff I could do with that!! Wonder who has it though… _Emmett's thoughts once again trailed off. I couldn't help but giggle, feeling a little more than giddy.

"Em, you can be so silly sometimes," I giggled. Silly?! What kind of a word was that? I couldn't help but burst into laughter at my choice of words. Everyone else (bar Emmett) joined in.

"Hey!" he pouted, "That's mean! Stop laughing at me!" He crossed his arms like a child.

Suddenly the happy, bubbly feeling was gone, to be replaced by irritation. I stopped laughing. "Uhh… I think I know who's gotten Jasper's ability," I said to Carlisle, looking directly at Emmett. He followed my line of sight.

"Emmett?!" Carlisle asked, a little incredulously. I nodded, trying to suppress a grin. He stared back and forth between the two of us a while before nodding and accepting my confirmation.

"Me? I can control emotions now?! Cool!!" Emmett beamed.

"Influence." Jasper corrected. "You can't control how everyone feels, just influence it."

"Control, influence, same difference." Emmett quipped. I couldn't help but meet Jasper's eyes and smile as he marvelled at Emmett's stupidity.

_How does anyone manage to reason that?! Control and influence are entirely different concepts! I ought to- _His thought was cut short by Emmett's spoken interruption.

"Why so angry Jazz?! This is cool! I can actually sense what you all feel!! Why didn't you ever mention how cool this was?!" He beamed, fascinated as he sensed the atmosphere around him. I giggled at the childlike excitement he radiated. Jasper slammed a fist on the table and stood up swiftly.

_The fool. He'll abuse an ability like that. He doesn't deserve it. _Jasper thought angrily, staring at Emmett with daggers in his eyes. I began to worry for Emmett as Jazz struggled to contain his temper. Emmett stood up, matching Jasper's glare.

_Is he asking for a fight? Cause I'm so ready. Bring it on Jazz._ Emmett mocked silently. I threw a worried look at Carlisle, one that said something along the lines of "do something before those two tear each other apart!" Carlisle picked up on my glance and nodded once in understanding. He cleared his throat in a threatening manner.

"Jasper. Emmett. We don't need this right now. Sit. Please." Carlisle warned them. They stood for a moment longer before sitting again. Carlisle continued.

"Good. Now, we have to figure out what's happened. Emmett can sense emotion and Jasper can't. Alice can read minds and Edward can't. I think it seems that any abilities we had have been swapped. Edward's reading minds has been transferred to Alice. Jasper's "emotion sensing" has been passed on to Emmett. I think it's safe to say that Alice's premonitions have been passed on to someone else. Has anybody had any visions?" No one answered Carlisle's question. He sighed. "Alright. So we have to find a way to determine who has it." _Alice, _he thought, _Make a decision. Something you know will invoke a vision. _I nodded and began to think.

_Hmm… I have to make a decision that'll make someone see what I've decided to do… _Almost as soon as I'd thought it to myself an idea flashed through my mind. _I'm gonna go watch the baseball with Jazz instead of going to the mall. I can go shopping whenever I want to, but this game means a lot to Jazz. I should stay with him and cheer for them too. _I smiled as I saw the results of my decision almost immediately.

I'd sit comfortably on Jasper's lap supporting the Yankees and watch as they scored yet another three runs.

Carlisle smiled and raised his hand. "I think I've acquired Alice's ability." He explained confidently. Everyone stared blankly at him. Emmett voiced what we were all thinking.

"But why didn't you see anything before this? I mean, Alice could read minds almost straight away, but I only managed to use Jasper's ability a few minutes ago. How come you couldn't see the future until a few seconds ago?" He asked curiously. He did have a point. Why could I read minds a lot sooner than Emmett could sense emotion or Carlisle could see the future? We all looked to Carlisle for the answer.

"Well, I have no idea," he answered. "Perhaps it's related to the openness of our minds at the time. Alice was arguing with Rosalie when she heard Rose's thoughts…"

"I started worrying about what Jazz'd say when he'd sense how angry I was when I started shouting." I supplied.

Carlisle nodded. "Right. So Alice may have been keeping an ear open for Jasper. As for Emmett…"

"He was wondering what it'd be like to have Jasper's ability and started trying to imagine it." I answered again. Everyone was beginning to understand. Even Emmett.

"And I was concentrating on whether or not I could see the future when you made your decision Alice." Carlisle finished. "Okay. We understand that now. We have to try and focus on a way to fix this. We should continue research and try to solve this as soon as possible." _In fact, I might know some people who should be able to help. _An image flashed through Carlisle's mind of three familiar vampires. I smiled at him.

"Who better to help us than them!" I exclaimed. Everyone bar Carlisle jumped and looked confusedly at me. I giggled a little at their blank faces and carried on as if they actually had some idea of what I was talking about. "I mean, I'm almost sure they'd know something about this!" Carlisle smiled, glad to have confirmation on his idea.

"Good. I'll call them soon and ask them to visit. In the meantime Emmett will have to learn to control his newly gained ability. Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper almost looked scared. _He can't be serious. Teach Emmett?! That's like nailing jelly to a wall! It's impossible! There's no way he'll learn to control this! I suppose I'll have to try though. _After his inner discussion, he nodded slowly. "All right. I'll try." He answered. _This isn't going to be easy. _

"What about school Carlisle? Will they take the time off until we solve this? Is it safe to send them?" Esme worried with her usual motherly compassion. When I thought about it, she did have a valid point. Were we about to go to school with abilities we could barely manage. I suppose that applied to Emmett more than it did to me.

"Well it's not as if we were going to miss anything if we skipped school a few days," Edward suggested. "And if what Alice saw a few days ago stands true, The next few days are supposed to be sunny anyway. We can't go to school then. That stands as the perfect time to take stock of what's happening and how to fix it." Carlisle nodded silently in agreement.

"Well there we have it." Carlisle said professionally before adding in a joking tone, "You kids aren't going to school for the next week, which gives Emmett plenty of time to learn how to use Jasper's ability. That also gives us some time to focus on trying to fix this problem." He smiled at each of us in turn.

_Great, _Emmett whined,_ Why am I the only person who has to learn how to use my power? It's not fair. They treat me like a baby! I'll have to fix that… How though…… Hmm…… Oh! I know! I'll show them that I actually can free park! That was just a tiny slip up, It won't happen again. _He began to imagine his next attempt at free parking. He'd make sure not to jump out of the car before it had fully stopped this time.

"Jasper, take your time teaching him. Make sure he understands everything before you teach him something else," Rosalie warned mockingly, laughing a little as she said it. Emmett scowled playfully in reply, then laughed. The happy atmosphere was only made all the more contagious with Emmett's help. Everyone smiled to themselves secretly, all aware of Emmett's unknowing help.

_Oh my, _Carlisle thought. He was watching a vision flash through his mind - a patient entering the hospital. _Alice, I have to go. Please explain why to the rest of the family. _Without another word he turned on his heel and stalked from the room quickly. Everyone watched him leave, and then turned their expectant eyes on me. I sighed before answering.

"He had a vision. A patient in the hospital." Everyone accepted this short explanation without much protest. Esme's thoughts stood out from everyone else's.

_It's a good thing someone like Carlisle gained that ability. That could help so many people. He can see patients who haven't even come in yet, so if they badly need the help he can go to the hospital and prepare for them before they even arrive. Think of all the lives he could save like that. Though that happening too much might just affect our family's security… _

"Okay, can we go now?!" Emmett asked impatiently, _I wanna experiment with this!! Imagine the fun I could have!! _I rolled my eyes at him, a gesture which Jasper easily picked up on.

"Well I suppose so, we really have talked about everything I can think of, and Carlisle said everything he wanted to say before he left." Esme replied thoughtfully.

"I guess I'll start teaching Emmett how to fully control his ability then," Jasper sighed tiredly. _This is gonna be a long day._

"I'm coming!" I chimed in, "I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Rosalie nodded in agreement and tried to suppress a laugh as she imagined the hilarity of the next few days. I couldn't help but laugh too. Edward picked up on the infectious mood and smiled, deciding to come too. Who'd want to miss the opportunity to poke fun at Emmett?!


	6. Diary

**Chapter Six**

**Rosalie**

_Dear Diary,_

_Emmett learning to control his ability had to be __the__ funniest (and probably cutest) thing EVER!! Jasper wasn't too happy at the end of it though…_

_We went to the riverside to watch Emmett practise and made ourselves comfortable on the boulders surrounding it. You should have seen Jasper's face!! Priceless!! I never knew this before, but gee, that guy can really throw a tantrum when he wants to. It even had me scared for a second. I really wish I was able to read minds instead of Alice. Imagine knowing what was going on inside everyone's head. Now that'd be funny to hear! Alice seemed to enjoy it a lot._

_It took a week, but I think Emmett finally has the hang of the whole "influencing emotion" thing now. It probably didn't help with us poking fun at him from the sidelines but that was too good an opportunity to miss out! _

_I think Alice has forgotten about her outfit being "ruined" for now. All because __SHE__ wouldn't let me use the brooch. I didn't steal it! I asked and everything! And I was going to give it back when I was done. It suited my outfit way better than the one she had. And she wasn't even using it. That is a HUGE waste of a perfectly gorgeous brooch… I would have put it to far better use. _

_Edward is really fidgety since he can't read minds. It's a little unnerving. He's always so calm… Well he's playing piano now so I guess it's good that he's not constantly annoying us._

_Carlisle still hasn't found anything out about the brooch. It even has me curious now. What's bugging me more is who did he call to come help??? Alice won't tell us and neither will he! That's not really fair, is it? Don't we deserve to know too! I mean, this affects us as much as it does them! No one has come yet anyway… Maybe in the next few days… _

_It has to be someone we know if Alice knows them. The Volturi? Though I can't see why they'd agree to help uncover the secrets of the brooch when they told us to do that. Besides, Aro is way too far stuck up his own ass to bother with something like that. Unless he's really really desperate to find out about it… I think then he might get up and do something about it… Yeah. I doubt that._

_And Esme is the same as last time. She's doing really well and doesn't even seem fazed by the fact that the members of her family have suddenly swapped abilities. It still has me creeped out a little. I honestly can't understand what could do that. Well I suppose we'll find out soon enough._

_Hopefully very soon enough. The suspense is killing me. I just want this strange… would you call it a story? Hmm… Well I just want it finished as soon as possible anyway. Alice keeps telling me to keep an eye on Emmett when we get back to school. She says he's planning some stuff… I didn't know my grizzly bear was capable of planning! It never seems that way anyway. That stupid "free parking" stint was stupid of him. Well, he got a paint job out of it. Pity I banned him from driving for a while. We don't need another accident any time soon. We even had to have the cracks in the wall repaired thanks to him! So Alice and I took everyone shopping while the workmen were here. _

_And naturally, the boys got a computer game to keep them busy. I don't know how they can do it. Mindlessly sitting in front of a screen for hours pressing buttons. It's pointless! At least fashion can be used for something other than wasting brain cells… Well they're boys. I suppose that's all I can say for them…… _

_It's weird, the family's ability to adapt. Everyone acts as if nothing happened! I mean, Everyone's abilities swapped just a week ago and everyone has adapted perfectly. It's like it's always been this way! Except Emmett plays a lot of pranks on the family now. That's annoying. _

_I can't blame him though; he's really just a big kid at heart. =)_

_I think I'd better go now, Emmett calls. ;) _

_I'll talk soon! _

_Rose Xxx_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Okay, I'm aware this chapter is short and I'm sorry. I hope you're all enjoying the story! Please let me know what you think! =) Feedback is important! As for who's coming? Guess! =P Lol! I'm gonna migrate to the world of Buffy after I'm finished this story so please check my stuff out if you're a Buffyverse fan! Thanks! And sorry for the bad characterisation here…… But Please let me know what you think! =)**


End file.
